thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiburi (The Lion King: Revisited)
Kiburi is a male crocodile. He is the leader of his float and was a member of the Army of Scar. Appearance Kiburi has green scales and a lanky, yet sharp-angled build. He has a lighter green underbelly and muzzle, and dark green spikes running from his head to his tail. His eyes are brown with yellow sclerae. Personality Kiburi is an arrogant and egotistical crocodile who believes that violence is the solution to every problem and who dislikes the notions of sharing and compromises, much like Makuu did before becoming a responsible leader. Kiburi is also very disrespectful and ill-mannered of Makuu's authority, just like Makuu did not respect the authority of the previous crocodile leader, Pua. History As Kion and Bunga are playing Baobab Fruit, Kiburi is seen watching nonchalantly in the water near some hippos. During the dry season, Kiburi and the rest of Makuu's float enter a cave to begin their hibernation, closely monitored by the Lion Guard, who prevent animals from disturbing them. However, when the crocodiles are awakened from an antelope stampede, who become furious that they now have to suffer through the dry season in the Savanna, the resurrected spirit of Scar seizes the opportunity to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands. After Kiburi and his followers tried to take down Simba, they were banished for their evil schemes, and became members of the Army of Scar after meeting him, Ushari, and Janja's clan. Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Kiburi and his float, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. During the wet season, Kiburi and his float help the Scar's army set firewood near Pride Rock to trap the Guard. He then helps fight against the Pride Landers and is upset that Janja has changed sides. During the battle of Kenya, he sees Makuu and says that it's time to finish things. Once Scar is defeated, the Outlanders wonder who is in charge of them. When Janja begins to state his opinion on who he thinks can keep the peace between the Pride Lands and the Outlands, Kiburi assumes he is referring to himself and scoffs at the idea only for Janja to reveal he was referring to Jasiri. Kiburi expresses indifference towards the change in leadership, stating that he and his crocodiles can fend for themselves no matter who is in charge before heading for home. Quotes Behind the scenes * Kiburi is voiced by Common. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Army of Scar Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited